Friends or Foes?
by Osiran Duelist
Summary: Daisuke has a new classmate. But the new student seems to have a deep dark secret that can help Daisuke and Dark....or make Dark's job harder. DarkxOC
1. The New Friend With a Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel or any of its characters. I added my 2 OC's here.

A/N: I hope you like it! The first time I made this story, it was messed up so I fixed it a bit. The Hikari Artwork here is made up. Enjoy!

**Stage 1: Sono Atarashii Tomodachi – To Tomo Ni Kanojo No Shoyu Suru Himitsu**

Daisuke's house. Daisuke was sleeping soundly, dreaming of Risa. Emiko entered.

"Dai-chan, wake up!" Emiko said, shaking Daisuke. With woke up and hopped off Daisuke's chest and continued to sleep at the foot of Daisuke's bed.

"Mom, what…?" Daisuke murmured without bothering to finish his sentence. He rolled over and covered his head with his pillow.

"You're going to be late for school! It's Friday, remember?" Emiko said getting down from the ladder that was connected to Daisuke's bed.

"WHAT?!" Daisuke leapt out of bed, wide awake. He started getting ready as fast as he could, forgetting to get into the shower first.

"Just kidding, you've got an hour and 30 minutes to get ready!" Emiko said laughing.

"Mom! It's not funny!" Daisuke shouted as he entered the bathroom.

**30 minutes later, downstairs in the Niwa dining room……………**

"Oh, Dai-chan, you need to take another artifact from the museum again today, so don't be late," Emiko said as Daisuke entered the room. "I already sent out the note."

"What is it this time?" Daisuke asked as he grabbed a sandwich.

Emiko pointed at the T.V. Daiki was watching the news (again).

"………_the Crown of Jupiter was donated to the museum by a collector just yesterday. But today, people are bustling over to the museum to look at the beautiful artifact! Why? Because at 8 o clock PM, Dark will try to steal the Crown of Jupiter. Please standby for more updates."_

"Do I have to?" Daisuke asked with a whine.

"You're going to be late for school," Emiko said.

"Oh no!" Daisuke grabbed his bag and dashed out.

"Come home early!" Emiko called after him.

As Daisuke walked to school, he thought about his "job" later. Another artifact, another late sleeping night for him.

"Hey, why the long face?" Dark asked. "We do this often, so why do you look like you've never been a Phantom Thief before? Unless……You're thinking about Risa again!"

"I'M NOT!" Daisuke shouted at him. Dark laughed.

"Okay, what is it that's bothering you?" he asked.

"I have a feeling, this day is going to be different," Daisuke said.

"Don't let it get over your head," Dark advised. "It's a beautiful day!"

"Yeah, maybe you're right," Daisuke said.

"I always am," Dark said.

As Daisuke continued walking, he passed a house. A girl was just hurrying outside.

"Bye mom, I'll see you later!" the girl called as she ran out of the house. She was looking behind her and she didn't see Daisuke walking by. She bumped into him and they both fell to the ground.

"Oh, sorry!" the girl apologized as she stood up. "Sorry, I didn't see you!"

"It's okay, don't worry about it," Daisuke said as he also stood up. He noticed she was also wearing the uniform of his school. It was like Riku's; the sleeves only came up inches below her shoulder. The girl had long braided blue hair and blue eyes.

"You're on your way to school right?" the girl said. "We have the same uniform."

"I've never seen you around before," Daisuke said. "Are you new?"

"Yeah, we just moved last week. I'm Izumi. Kyokogama Izumi," the girl said.

"I'm Niwa Daisuke, nice to meet you," Daisuke said as they began walking to the train station together.

"Nice to meet you too," Izumi said as they boarded the train. "May I ask you, is the school nice? Are there any bullies or something like that? If there is, I'll tell my mom to move again."

"No, I don't think so. It's a nice place to be in," Daisuke said. They had arrived at the next station and Daisuke saw Risa get in. Izumi noticed Daisuke was looking at her.

"You like her, don't you?" Izumi whispered. "You want me to go and tell her?"

"No! Don't tell her!" Daisuke pleaded.

"Relax, I was just kidding! I don't even know her yet." Izumi smiled at Daisuke to show she was trustworthy. "Oh, we're here!"

**At school……….**

"I'll see you later Daisuke, okay?" Izumi said as they parted ways. "I need to go to the principal's office."

"Bye." Daisuke headed to his classroom.

"You're lucky to end up with a girl like her," Dark said. "I think she's cute."

"You think all girls you see are cute," Daisuke muttered to him. "Just be quiet 'till after school."

"I'll be watching you and that girl," Dark said. "For the record, I'm sensing magical energy coming from her."

"Whatever." Daisuke entered the room just as the bell sounded.

"Late again, Niwa-kun?" Risa asked as Daisuke sat down.

"Hi, Harada-san," Daisuke said trying not to blush.

"Risa, teacher's coming," Riku said. Risa and her classmates hurried back to their seats.

"Good morning class," the teacher said as she entered. "Today, we have a new student joining us. Izumi, please come in."

_Izumi?_ Daisuke thought. _Could it be her? Or is this just a coincidence?_

Izumi entered shyly and Daisuke's question was answered. Daisuke noticed all the boys (except Satoshi) were looking at her. Izumi stood in front of the class.

"Class, this is Kyokogama Izumi," the teacher said.

"H-hi," Izumi said shyly.

"Izumi-chan, why don't you sit there beside of Satoshi?" the teacher said pointing to the empty chair. The other boys groaned (except Daisuke).

"O-okay," Izumi said as she walked to the seat.

When her eyes met Satoshi's, they looked at each other in a strange way. As if they've met before. Izumi sat down and looked at Daisuke. She smiled at him and Daisuke smiled back.

"Now, that you've all met Izumi, let's begin," the teacher said as he began writing on the board.

**During break time……………..**

"Small world," Izumi said as she walked over to Daisuke.

"Yeah, small world," Daisuke agreed.

"You know her, Niwa-kun?" Risa asked as she and Riku went over to them.

"We just met this morning on the way to school," Izumi said quickly. "One could say we _bumped_ into each other." She winked at Daisuke.

"I'm Harada Risa, Kyokogama-san," Risa said. "And this is my sister, Harada Riku."

"Nice to meet you both," Izumi said. "You're twins, am I right?"

"Yeah, I'm the older one," Riku said. "Nice to meet you, Kyokogama-san."

"Don't call me that," Izumi said. "Just call me Izumi. I don't like people calling me by my last name. It's too long."

"Okay, then, Izumi-san," Risa said. She liked her new friend already.

"Izumi-san, what's that?" Riku asked suddenly, pointing at Izumi's right arm.

Peeking underneath Izumi's sleeve was something that looked like a tattoo.

"Oh, this?" Izumi asked as she rolled the sleeve up. "What about it?"

"That's a cute tattoo, Izumi-san!" Risa said peering at it.

"It's actually a birthmark," Izumi said.

Izumi's birthmark was two black, curved blades-with-little-additional-blades-growing-from-them put near each other, nearly touching. It had a mystical aura in it, as if it had real magic. Strangely, only Daisuke could feel it's aura.

"Oh, you must be so lucky to have that kind of birthmark!" Risa said. "I want one!"

"Yeah, lucky." Daisuke noticed that when Izumi said it, her tone sounded sarcastic.

The group continued chatting, unaware that at the corner of the room, Satoshi was watching them. He was eyeing Izumi with a strange look on his face.

"So, it's her," he muttered to himself.


	2. The Guardian of the Hikari Artworks

**Disclaimer:****I still don't own DNANGEL!**

**Stage 2: Sono Hogo ga no Sono Hikari Ato Hataraki**

**At dismissal time………………**

"Bye Harada-san!" Izumi called to her new friends as she and Daisuke walked home.

On the way, Izumi seemed to be hurrying more than usual.

"Are you okay, Izumi-san?" Daisuke asked.

"I need to hurry, so I won't be late," Izumi said as she ran to her house. "See you tomorrow, Daisuke!"

"Bye!" Daisuke continued home.

**At Daisuke's house…………..**

"Hurry up and get dressed, Dai-chan," Emiko said, dressing Daisuke in what he will wear for his night job.

"I met a new girl today," Daisuke said.

"What?! You have a new crush, Dai-chan?" Emiko asked excited.

"It's nothing like that! She's just my new friend!" Daisuke cried out.

"Anyway, what's her name?" Towa asked him.

"Kyokogama Izumi."

"Oh, she's a Kyokogama? Her family is an old friend of ours!" Emiko said as she finished dressing Daisuke. "They moved back here?"

"What do you mean "back here"?" asked Towa. "They've lived here before?"

"Never mind about that, Towa-chan," Emiko said. "Daisuke, look here."

"Huh?" Daisuke looked at the thing his mother was holding.

Emiko quickly showed him Risa's picture. Daisuke winced in pain and transformed into Dark. Dark took a deep breath and stretched.

"I need to get out more often," he said. "Well, time to go."

"Wait Dark, listen to this," Daiki said motioning to the T.V.

"_Rumor has it that the museum is under new security, that's why only a few police officers have shown up today. We tried to interview this new security person but the police said this person would not want to talk to anyone. Even the police don't know who this new security person is! Who is this new security person and how will he catch Dark when the police have failed? Stay tuned for more updates."_

"A new security person huh? Looks like a new playmate," Dark said with a smile.

"Be careful Dark," Emiko said as Dark prepared to take flight. "We don't know who's guarding the Crown of Jupiter."

"It's probably some stale old police officer with a hidden agenda," Dark said as he flew toward the museum.

**7 o clock PM. The museum……………..**

"He's late," one of the policemen said to his friend.

"He's always late," another policeman said.

All the policemen were outside the museum, leaving the inside to the new security person. Dark flew to one of the open windows and slunk inside, unseen.

"These guys must be losing their minds to give me all access to the inside," Dark said to himself. "It's not much fun to just waltz right in."

He made his way to the central room, unaware he was being watched from above by an unknown entity. When Dark got to the central room, he saw the Crown of Jupiter, right in the middle. The crown was gold studded with rubies and sapphires. It was so beautiful, even from afar. Dark had disabled the security systems and the crown was just one grab away. He reached out to take it but –

"Don't touch it!" a voice yelled.

"Huh?!" Dark looked up. Someone landed in front of him, his back faced to him.

The person had silver wings that shimmered when he landed. The wings blocked any frontal way of getting the crown. The person turned faced Dark. It was a girl, about one year younger than him. Her pony-tailed violet hair moved with the breeze, and she stared angrily at him with her blazing violet eyes.

"Go, away thief! You're not taking this one," the girl said.

"Ah, you must be the museum's new security person," Dark said. "May I ask your name, pretty lady?"

"My name is Starr, Guardian of the Hikari Artworks," the girl said closing her wings. "I presume you are Phantom Thief Dark."

"You are right, pretty little lady," Dark said. "Stand aside, so I can get the Crown of Jupiter."

Dark stepped forward, but Starr opened her wings, blocking him. Looks like Darks charms didn't affect her.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, or your life ends here," Starr said raising her left hand, which held five of her feathers. But now, the silver feathers she was holding were all sharp and made of metal. There was a strange magic to her wings.

"Ooooh, I'm so scared!" Dark mocked pretending to be scared. "Well, let me see what you can do."

That was enough to ignite Starr's fuse. She lunged at him and threw her metal feathers at Dark. Dark dodged and flew up to avoid Starr. Starr glared at him and also flew up, throwing deadly feathers as she rose. But Dark dodged every handful each time.

"Oh, come on. Just let me take the crown, and I don't have to hurt you," Dark said as Starr continued to attack him.

"That's a risk I'll have to take!" Starr shouted as she threw the last handful of feathers at him. Dark dodged and looked around. About 50 feathers were stuck to the wall all around him.

"I guess that was your last chance in killing me," Dark said. "Now, go away so I can take the crown."

"You think it's over?" Starr smirked. "You just fell into my trap!"

"What?! What trap?"

"Hmph, are you ready to die?" Starr focused. Then, her metal feathers that were stuck to the walls unstuck themselves and surrounded Dark.

"What the –?! What is this?" Dark wondered. And then it hit him. "Telekinesis! You have telekinetic powers!"

"So, you figured it out," Starr said. "Yes, I can control objects with my mind. Now prepare to die!"

Starr focused on Dark and the metal feathers closed in on him. Dark thought fast and flew upward as the feathers collided. The feathers rebounded and flew back in different directions.

"What?!" Starr dodged her own feathers as they almost hit her.

Now, the feathers were so tightly wedged in the walls, Starr didn't have enough mind power to pull them back out. She and Dark landed. Then, Starr whipped out another handful of feathers.

"I'm not finished yet!" Starr shouted. But just before she could throw them, Dark sped towards her and grabbed her arm. Starr was so surprised that she dropped her weapons.

She looked at him. Starr felt she was getting weaker every second. She felt her heart beat faster and louder. Starr sighed and pulled away.

"It's okay, I'm not going to try to hurt you anymore," Starr said as Dark stepped back thinking she was going to attack again. "Go ahead, take it. Take the Crown of Jupiter."

"Did I squeeze your arm too hard that I burst a nerve connecting to your brain?" Dark asked.

"No, I'm perfectly fine. Go ahead and take it. It's yours," Starr said closing her wings to give way to the Crown of Jupiter.

"Really? Thanks Starr!" Dark said as he gave Starr a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Uh, yeah." Starr tried not to blush.

Dark grabbed the Crown of Jupiter. Then, he opened his wings to prepare to leave.

"I'm still the Guardian of the Hikari Artworks," Starr said quietly. "So, I'm still going to be guarding whatever you're going to be stealing."

"You're not going to try your telekinesis on me again, are you?" Dark asked half-afraid of trying to dodge handfuls of deadly metal feathers.

"No, I'll just watch over you and try to stop anyone who tries stops you."

"You'll do that for me?"

"You have your own reasons for stealing. Why should I stop you? You better go already."

"Thanks Starr," Dark said as he took flight.

As he flew out of the museum, Dark thought he spotted something shine on Starr's right arm. Some kind of tattoo. It looked very familiar. But he needed to get away fast, so Dark flew away before he could get a closer look. Starr watched him go. He looked so majestic even as he flew. Starr touched her cheek where Dark had kissed it. She sighed and turned back to her Tamer – Kyokogama Izumi. Izumi smiled at her counterpart's sudden change. And with that, she quietly exited the museum.


	3. Satoshi's Plan

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own DNAngel or any of its characters. Another made up Hikari artwork here.**

**Stage 3: Satoshi no Keikaku**

It was nearly the end of the school day. Daisuke was walking in the hall thinking about Risa that he didn't see where he was going. Daisuke bumped into someone and 3 boxes fell to the floor. Daisuke looked up. It was Satoshi.

"Hiwatari-kun! I'm sorry! I didn't see you!" Daisuke apologized.

"It's all right," Satoshi replied. Then, he bent down to pick up the boxes that had fallen. Daisuke picked up 2 of the boxes.

"Do you need help?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes, please," Satoshi said.

They were about to walk away when they heard footsteps running up to them.

"Hey, Daisuke!" a voice called. Daisuke looked behind him and saw –

"Oh, Izumi-san!" Daisuke greeted her. He accidentally dropped one of the boxes. Izumi giggled and picked it up.

"Oh, hi Satoshi-san," Izumi said when she spotted Satoshi.

"You know him already?" Daisuke asked. "You've only been here for 2 days!"

"Yesterday he gave me a ride home, since I missed the train," Izumi explained. "Do you guys need help?"

"Yes, please," Satoshi and Daisuke said at the same time.

"By the way, where are we taking these?" Izumi asked as they began walking.

"The art room. It's new art supplies," Satoshi said.

"Oh, okay," Izumi said.

"Are you guys free today? I want to show you guys something," Satoshi said as they reached the art room.

"What?" Daisuke asked.

"It's a surprise."

"I'm free," Izumi said cheerfully.

"Me too," Daisuke said wondering what the surprise is.

"Okay, meet me at the museum after school," Satoshi said as they set down the boxes.

"All right, let's go together okay Daisuke?" Izumi said. "I haven't told you this, but our families have been old friends for years."

"Yeah, mom told me."

The two leave the art room for heir next class. Satoshi looked at them with a glimmer of slyness in his eyes. Then, he followed them to class.

**After school at the museum………….**

"Where's Satoshi-san?" Izumi wondered out loud, looking around for Satoshi.

"I'm here." Satoshi walked up behind them.

"You're late," Izumi said.

"It took a while to sneak out," Satoshi said. "Well, let's go in."

"You snuck out?" Daisuke asked. "Why?"

"I want you guys to see this first, before they put it in display," Satoshi said as they walked into the museum. "It's so beautiful that you have to see it."

"Why us?" Izumi asked. "Why didn't you take our other classmates?"

Satoshi hesitated. "Because you two are the only ones I trust with this. The three of us are….."

"Are what?" Daisuke asked as they reached a door.

"Never mind, it isn't important." Satoshi opened the door. "Here we are."

They were in a room with lots of pillars. In the middle of the room was a pedestal about 10 inches tall. The top part was covered with glass. Satoshi, Daisuke, and Izumi walked slowly toward the pedestal.

"Um, won't the guards catch us in here?" Izumi asked nervously.

"Don't worry, I told them to stay out of range within 100 meters from this room," Satoshi said as they reached the pedestal.

"What is that?" Daisuke asked pointing to the thing inside the pedestal.

"It's beautiful!" Izumi said.

"It's called the Ring of Blessings," Satoshi said.

And it was beautiful. It was only small, but it was made of jewels! It was a ring made of sapphires, rubies, emeralds, diamonds, and other jewels!

"Wow, it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" Daisuke marveled.

"That's why I wanted you guys to be the first to see it," Satoshi said. "It's the type of thing Dark will want to steal right?"

Daisuke became silent. So did Izumi. Satoshi was bringing about the topic of Dark – again. Just then, the door slammed shut. Daisuke raced to the door. Izumi knew what he was going to say.

"It's locked!" Daisuke shouted. "I can't get it open!"

Izumi looked at Satoshi. Satoshi's glasses flashed. Izumi frowned at him and rushed to Daisuke who was still trying to open the door. Izumi tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"We're stuck. We can't get out," Izumi said.

"And the pillars are too slippery for the three of us to climb out," Daisuke observed.

"If Dark was here, he would easily get out of this right?" Satoshi said. "He would fly out right?"

Izumi looked at Daisuke nervously. She hoped Daisuke would see this was all part of Satoshi's plan. She hoped they could get out before it's too late.

_Daisuke, if you only knew, _Izumi thought. _If only I could tell you…………_


	4. The Truth About Starr

**Disclaimer: ****I still don't own DNANGEL!**

**Stage 4: Sono Shinrai Ni Tsuite Starr**

Twenty minutes passed. What's worse is that strong winds were beginning to blow in from the open windows. Izumi sat down and leaned against one of the pillars, trying to get warm. Daisuke sat beside her also leaning against the pillar.

"We need to get out fast," Izumi said. "If we don't, by the time the museum opens, we'll be popsicles."

"I agree, but how do we get out?" Daisuke asked.

Suddenly, Satoshi began to wince in pain in the middle of the room. Daisuke rushed to his side, but Izumi started to back away from them.

"What?! At this time……?" Satoshi mumbled in pain. He could feel _him_ coming out.

"Hiwatari-kun!" Daisuke cried. "Hiwatari-kun, hold on!"

"Daisuke, get away from him!" Dark ordered.

"But –" Daisuke started to say. Satoshi pushed Daisuke away a fair distance from him.

"What's happening?!" Daisuke asked out loud. Nobody answered him.

Light began to come out from Satoshi's body. It was so bright; Daisuke had to shield his eyes, just to see enough. He could see white wings starting to come out from Satoshi's back.

"Izumi-san! What's happening to Hiwatari-kun?" Daisuke asked. He looked at Izumi.

Izumi looked at him, but Daisuke could see she wasn't Izumi. Her eyes had changed from blue to violet, and she looked at him with a look of sadness.

"Izumi-san, what…?" Daisuke started to ask.

"She's not Izumi anymore," Dark said. "She's changing, like Hiwatari."

"Changing? To what?" Daisuke asked.

Dark didn't answer him. By now, Satoshi's transformation was nearly complete. Izumi sighed. Then, giant silver wings grew out of her back and covered her. There was a flash of light, and when the wings opened, they revealed –

"Starr-san?" Daisuke said in disbelief, remembering her from 2 days ago.

"So, she was the one whose aura I felt in Izumi," Dark said. "But why is she here? Unless……."

"Look, the birthmark on her arm!" Daisuke said to him.

"So it really is her," Dark said. "But what's the aura I feel in that symbol?"

Starr walked past Daisuke. She was wearing the same outfit she wore when Dark first met her – a collared, black top that showed her bare midrift and pants. The light was clearing and Starr knelt and bowed in front of the figure that stood before her and Daisuke.

"Welcome, Krad-sama," Starr said trying to sound as polite as she can. Daisuke noticed she sounded disgusted when she said it.

"Krad…..sama?" Daisuke echoed. "What………?"

Krad appeared and Starr stood up. Krad smiled when he saw Starr. Daisuke noticed that the birthmark on Starr's arm gleam with magic.

"Do you have to greet me so formally, Starr?" Krad asked still smiling.

"You ordered me to do that ever time you "make a dramatic entrance," Starr said in a disgusted tone. She was glaring at Krad with every sign of hate in her eyes. Krad didn't seem to care.

"Oh, did I? Well, keep on doing it, dear Starr," Krad said.

"If you say so," Starr said as her birthmark shined fiery red. Starr winced a little. Krad turned to Daisuke.

"It's a pleasure seeing you again, Dark Mousy," Krad said.

"Daisuke, now!" Dark ordered.

Daisuke hurriedly looked at Risa's picture and with a flash of light, he turned into Dark.

"There you are! So nice of you to join us," Krad said.

"Shall we?" Dark said as he took out his black feather.

"Oh, it won't be me," Krad said as he stepped back.

"What…? What do mean, 'it won't be me"? Dark asked.

_No, please Krad, _Starr thought desperately. _No, I don't want to do it………don't order me to………_

"Kill him Starr!" Krad ordered.

Starr winced in pain as her birthmark again glowed a fiery red. Dark stepped back; keeping his feather ready. He felt the symbol's aura grow stronger.

_What is this? _Dark wondered.

"I don't want to! I won't!" Starr cried as she fought the pain. "I won't do it!"

"KILL HIM! I ORDER YOU TO!" Krad shouted. Starr's birthmark glowed even more fiery red.

"I WON'T DO IT! I WON'T!!!!!!" Starr screamed as she released a strong telekinetic force that almost blew Krad and Dark away. "I WON'T KILL HIM!!!"

"What's happening?" Dark wondered. "Why is she doing that?"

Starr's birthmark became black again. She fell to her knees, rubbing the spot where the symbol was.

"I won't do it," Starr said breathing heavily.

"Oh, you won't, will you?" Krad said. "Well then……….."

Krad grabbed Starr's neck and threw her across the room. She hit one of the pillars and fell to the floor.

"Starr!" Dark rushed to Starr. She was struggling to get up.

"You're useless as always," Krad said. "And I picked you out myself!"

"Why did you do that, you merciless devil?!" Dark asked angrily as he helped Starr sit up. "What has she done to make you hurt her?!"

"Dark, she failed to obey the orders I gave her," Krad replied. "She deserves it!"

"Why does she need to obey you?"

"Haven't you realized it yet, Dark? Starr is my servant. She must obey me at all times."

"Since when did she agree to be your servant?"

"Since she was brought to life years ago."

"Why would she obey you?"

"She has no choice. See that so-called birthmark on her arm? The magic in it makes her obey any order I give her or give in to the pain that symbol inflicts on her."

"But why was she able to resist this time?"

"Oh, she fights. She uses that annoying telekinesis to fight the magic in that symbol. Sometimes, she's able to resist, sometimes she has to give in. It seems the Hikari magic is weakening her binding to me."

Dark looked at Starr. Starr looked away from him.

"It's true. Everything he said is true," Starr said softly. "I was brought to life for one mission. To kill you."

"Starr………" Dark said.

"Well, enough talk!" Krad said readying his feather. "If she can't kill, you I will! I'll –"

Krad stopped in mid-sentence. Krad winced in pain. Satoshi was fighting him!

"I won't let you use my body in any way you please!" Satoshi said.

"Grrr…..Don't you dare…." Krad started to say, but Satoshi fought with all his might.

There was a flash of light, and Satoshi regained control over his body. But it took so much energy to regain control that he could barely stand up. Starr got up and walked over to him.

"Are you okay, Satoshi-sama?" Starr said softly. Dark noticed she seemed more comfortable calling Satoshi her master. Satoshi, in a way, was still Starr's master, since he and Krad are one.

"Yes, it's okay," Satoshi replied as Starr helped him up. "I should be going."

"Shall I fly you home Satoshi-sama?" Starr offered.

"No, it's okay. I can go by myself," Satoshi said as he walked slowly toward the door.

"As you wish, master," Starr said as Satoshi unlocked the door and left.

Starr sighed and turned to Dark. Dark was looking at her as if Starr was out of her mind.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Starr asked.

"You're not going to kill me are you?" Dark asked.

"No. Why'd you ask?"

"Starr, is everything that Krad said true?" Dark asked. Starr sighed and walked over to him.

"Yes everything is true," Starr said. "But, it's not like I chose to be this way. I was his choice."

"What do you mean, 'his choice'?" Dark asked, not following at all.

Starr sighed. "Maybe I should tell you right from the start……….."


	5. Starr's Mission

**Disclaimer: ****I still don't own DNANGEL!**

**Stage 5: Starr no Hanashi**

Flashback. A Hikari and Krad walk in a hall with countless Hikari artworks displayed.

"So Krad, I called you here so you could choose an artwork to help you kill Dark," the Hikari said.

"Why would I need one of those?" Krad asked. "I can kill Dark myself!"

"Yes, but why get your hands dirty?" the Hikari said with a sly smile. "Besides, the one you pick will do your bidding. He or she will follow your every command."

"Well, in that case, why get my hands dirty?" Krad said with glee. "So, let me see……."

When they got to the end of the hall, they came upon a statue that caught Krad's eye. It was statue of a girl with wings like him. Her arms were outstretched as if she was reaching for the moonlight that streamed in through the window. She had ribbons that were tied all around her body.

"Oh, she's perfect!" Krad said.

"Oh, she's called the 'Star of Hope'," the Hikari said. "Are you sure you want her?"

"Why? Is something wrong with her?"

"She has telekinetic powers, sharp senses, and she's agile and fast. She can be a bit hard to control."

"Well, that's makes it easier for her to kill Dark. Don't worry, if she gets out of the line, I'll show her who's boss!"

"And get your hands dirty again? No, I'll take care of that. Are you sure you want her as your servant?"

"She's my one and only choice. I feel a different aura coming from her."

"All right then. By the way, her name is Starr."

The Hikari instructed Krad to press his white feather against the statue. Then the statue began to glow. The Hikari began to say the magic words.

"Masterpiece of the Hikari! I call you from your deep slumber! I command you to awake and serve that one before you!"

The statue glowed brighter and brighter. There was a flash of light! Starr fell to the floor, breathing for the first time.

"Uhh…" Starr opened her eyes. She looked up and saw Krad looking down at her.

"Get up Starr. Get up to serve your master," the Hikari said.

"W-what happened?" Starr asked as she stood up. "I'm alive?"

"Yes. I brought you to life for one mission."

Starr knelt and bowed before the Hikari and Krad. "I thank you for giving me life. I will serve you faithfully!"

"You will serve this one here," the Hikari said gesturing to Krad. "He will be your master."

"I accept," Starr said. "I will serve you until I earn my freedom."

"Freedom? She'll get that?" Krad asked. "I thought she'll serve me for years!"

"She will. Until that is, she fulfills her mission," the Hikari said.

"What mission?" Starr asked. "When will I earn my freedom?"

"Your mission is to kill the darkness of your master. You will kill Dark."

When she heard those words, Starr's face grew pale. Kill Dark?

"What's wrong? Do you accept your mission?" the Hikari asked.

"I….I accept," Starr said hesitating. What Starr really was planning was to run away to avoid killing anybody.

_I was the Star of Hope, _Starr thought to herself. _I don't kill. I bring hope, not death! What are thinking?! Do they think I'm a killer?!_

But what came next surprised Starr, because from that night on, she could never escape. That is, until she killed her given target.

"To make sure she never gives up on her mission," the Hikari said with a sly smile. "I'll bind you to your master. You have to follow his every order!"

"What?!" Starr cried out. "Bind me?!"

But before she could say anymore, the Hikari muttered some magic words and Starr's ribbon's began to glow. Then, as quick as an eye, two of Starr's ribbons snapped up and wound themselves around her wrists. The other ends of those ribbons flew into Krad's hand.

"What? What the –?" Starr yelped as she fought against the ropes that now bind her.

"Oh, this is convenient!" Krad said as he looked at the ropes in his hand. "Now you can't escape!"

"It's not done yet. That was just a precaution," the Hikari said. "The real binding I will do now."

The Hikari muttered magic words again. Starr winced in pain as a symbol appeared on her arm. The symbol that she would carry for years to come. The symbol glowed red and became black.

"What is this?" Starr said as she looked at the symbol on her arm.

"That symbol fully binds you to Krad. You can't escape your mission, Starr," the Hikari said. "If Krad gives you an order, that symbol will glow red and you will feel pain. The more you resist following the command, the more painful it will get. If you give in and don't follow the order, you will die. The only way for you to be free is for you to do your mission. I guarantee that you can't escape. Only a very powerful power can free you, if such a power exists."

"My, how very convenient for me!" Krad said. "Well, I guess my dear Starr, you have no choice……….."

The flashback fades. Starr looked at Dark with sad eyes.

"So, you see? Do you see what kind of life I'm having?" Starr said. "I have a cursed life. I'll never be free."

"Starr, I had no idea…….." Dark said. "I understand you better now."

"Well, I'm not going to kill you," Starr said. "I would forsake my soul if I was ever to do that."

"But, you'll never be free."

"I know."

"Isn't there any other way?"

"I'm afraid not. He said only a very powerful power can free me. But I don't have that power."

"Well, it can't be helped. We better leave."

"Yes, I guess you're right."

The two fly out and go their separate ways. Starr looked back at as Dark's silhouette as he flew, and she sighed.

"Ne, Starr-san," Izumi said.

"What?" Starr asked.

"You like him, don't you?" Izumi teased. "You like Dark!"

"W-what?!!!!" Starr cried. "I do not!!!!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I am not blushing! Just shut up until we get home!!!"

"Whatever you say."


	6. The Feeling

**Disclaimer: **Still not owning……..

**A/N: **To those who are wondering why Starr has two rs and yet her artwork name has only one r, it's because Starr doesn't want to be reminded of her birth (you know, the Krad thing), so she slightly changed her name. Not that it made any difference.

Special thanks to Mintgreen08 and conTAMMYnated sith of mustafar for the beta of this fanfic!

**Stage 6: Sono Kimochi**

Moonlight streamed through the open window. Sitting on the window ledge, gazing at the starry sky, was a girl with long violet hair.

Starr sighed as she leaned against the window sill. Her wings can't be seen, because she had absorbed them earlier (making them part of her backbone). Bruises and cuts were all over body, the result of Krad punishing her earlier.

Starr winced as she remembered what Krad had said to her after punishing her:

"_If you fail me again, you'll wish you stayed an artifact!"_

Starr knew she'll never complete her mission, no matter how hard she tries. It wasn't her nature. But……….what is this feeling she feels every time she's with Dark?

There was a knock on the door and Izumi's mom peered in.

"Izumi? Izumi, dinner's ready," Mrs. Kyokogama called. But what she saw on the bed was not her daughter, but Starr.

"Oh, sorry, Izumi let me take over for a while," Starr apologized.

"Starr! What happened to you? Where did you get those bruises and cuts?"

"Where else?"

Mrs. Kyokogama's eyes softened as she walked over to the bed and sat down. She pulled Starr to her arms and stroked her hair. Starr cuddled up to her as tears began to flow down her eyes.

"Oh Starr, Krad did this to you didn't he?"

"I don't know how long I can hold on, Miyuki."

"Starr, we've been together in the past when you lived in me, and we got through it, even if Krad constantly punished you."

"That was years ago. And we've never met Dark."

Mrs. Kyokogama's eyes widened. "You've already met him? When?"

"About a week ago. Didn't Izumi tell you?"

"No, she didn't. I knew she was hiding something! Wait –" she looked at Starr. "– so this is why Krad's been punishing you more often."

Starr nodded. "I can't do it. I can't kill him."

"I know it isn't your nature to kill, Starr. This is a cruel mission."

"It's not just that, Miyuki. When I met Dark, I felt………something."

"I what is that "something"?"

Starr sighed. "Honestly, I don't know. I've never felt it before. It's like my heart beats faster every time I'm with him And my cheeks get hot and I feel weird. What is this feeling, Miyuki?"

Mrs. Kyokogama smiled. "Looks like you're in love with Dark."

Starr sat up straight. "What?!"

"You heard me. I said you're in love with Dark."

Starr looked at the sheets, her heart beating faster again. Love?

"Love……….is what I feel for him?"

Mrs. Kyokogama nodded. "Definitely. That's what I felt when I met Yoru-san."

Starr lay back on the bed and closed her eyes. "I can't believe it. I'm in love with my target. It sounds so wrong."

"Starr, love is very unpredictable. You'll never know who you'll end up with until you feel it."

Starr giggled. "I never knew it would feel good and painful at the same time."

"Love can make you do sacrifices, Starr. But always remember; never stop loving the one you love. Even if hardships get in the way."

Starr smiled. "Thanks Miyuki. You've helped me out a lot."

"Don't mention it. Oh, and Starr, come downstairs and we'll do something about those bruises and cuts."

"Okay."

Starr followed Mrs. Kyokogama downstairs. For the first time in her life, Starr actually felt kind of happy. Happy that she was alive. Happy that she met Dark. Happy that she was able to feel this feeling.

And she almost forgot all the tortures Krad put her through. She almost forgot that she had a mission. She almost forgot that she had the dreaded curse symbol on her arm. What wonderful feeling love was!

_Maybe I can hold on a bit longer, _Starr thought. _If there are feelings such as this, maybe living isn't so bad after all!_


	7. Painful Feelings

**Disclaimer: **Still not owning……..

**A/N: ****If you guys want to suggest some ideas, I'll be happy to take them! I'm having a hard time thinking up new chapter, so please help!**

**Stage 7: Itai Kimochi**

Dark started to fly home from another successful heist. He wondered why the silver-winged girl he knew didn't show up this time.

He put the thought aside and continued flying home. As he flew over the cliff overlooking the sea, he spotted a figure standing at the edge of the cliff. A figure with silver wings that shone in the moonlight……

"Starr?" Dark asked.

On the cliff, Starr looked down at the jagged rocks below. The waves splashed against the sharp rocks. One will surely die a very painful death if he falls off the edge of the cliff.

"Starr, why are you doing this?" Izumi asked worriedly.

"Because……….life isn't worth living anymore," Starr said softly. "All these feelings…….are too unbearable……too painful."

"But, what about me? And Mom and Dad?"

"Tell them, the family curse is broken. They don't have to worry about you anymore."

"What about Dark?"

Starr stopped short. Tears welled up her eyes.

"He's the reason why I'm suffering under Krad. I should never have met him."

"You're blaming him for our life?!"

"No, not really. It's not him. It's me. It's because I'm alive that Dark is having a hard time with Krad. Now, I'm going to end it all."

Starr prepared herself for the jump. Her tears flowed continuously down her face. She looked down once again and smiled bitterly.

"Why am I crying? I should be happy that I'm ridding myself of this mission. And Krad."

"Starr………"

"Don't worry Izumi; I'll protect you with my telekinesis. It'll only be me that will be gone. You'll be safe."

"Don't Starr, please don't!" Izumi was crying too.

"It's too late, Izumi. I'm sick of this life. I can't take it anymore. If I can't be free in life, I may be in death."

"Please……Starr……..I'm begging you……"

"Goodbye, Izumi."

Starr took one deep breath and jumped down to the deadly rocks below. She folded her wings so they would not catch air as she fell, faster and faster. Starr closed her eyes and waited for the searing pain that would end her life. Forever.

But it never came.

Instead, she felt that something or someone was carrying her high in the air, away from her death. Starr opened her eyes and found herself staring up at an angry pair of purple eyes.

"Dark?!"

"You're one crazy girl," Dark said as he carried her to the fountain plaza. He gently set her down. Starr stood crying. Then suddenly, she slapped him. Dark staggered back, holding his stinging cheek.

"Ow! Is this the thanks I get for saving your life?!"

"I didn't want to be saved, idiot! Didn't you see me jump on my own?"

"You want to kill yourself?!"

"Yes, that's exactly what I want to do, Dark! But you went and interfered! Don't you see?! I want to end it all! I'm sick of my life! I hate having to follow Krad's orders! I'm disgusted at him for being my master! I saw that the only way I'll be free is in death!"

"Do you think you'll be able to take the guilt?" Dark snapped.

Starr stopped short. "Guilt?"

"Taking your life is a heavy sin, Starr. You'll never be eased from that guilt, even in the other world."

"Why should I care?! Nobody cares about me anyway!"

This time, it was Dark who slapped Starr – really hard. Starr fell to the ground, too surprised to retort. She looked up at Dark, shocked at what he did.

"You're blind Starr. You're consumed by your own guilt and heavy feelings that you don't notice the people who care for you."

"People……who care for me?"

"Look around you Starr. They're just there. There's Izumi. Izumi's family. Daisuke."

"Izumi………."

"Starr, he's right," Izumi said softly. "I do care for you, like you were my sister."

"My sister………?"

"Mom and Dad love you Starr. They treat as you as if you were their own daughter. Daisuke cares for you as a friend Starr. He wants to help you be free."

"Daisuke………." Starr looked at the grass, more teas flowing down her face.

"And there's me," Dark added.

"You……..care about me?" Starr asked surprised. She knew Dark loved someone else. She knew it wasn't the brown-haired girl who kept showing up at Dark's heists.

"I care about you like a friend would," Dark said. "Friends care for each other. We are friends, right?"

"Uh……yeah," Starr said uneasily. These were weird words from Dark. It's like another, deeper, more caring side of Dark that no one knew about.

"So, stop thinking about killing yourself, we're there to help you," Izumi said. "Don't let Krad's anger get in the way of your feelings for you-know-who……."

"Shut up!" Starr hissed. Izumi smiled. Looks like Starr's back to her normal self again.

"For the record," Dark said, "I don't think death can break your binding to Krad. You said only a very powerful power can free you right? That'll be easy if it was death, because everyone has the power to kill someone."

"Or to kill themselves," Starr said thoughtfully.

"It's another power, and if you kill yourself, you'll never ever be free."

"Yeah, maybe you're right, Dark. I still have a chance for freedom."

"Glad to hear it." He turned to leave. "And if I ever catch you trying to jump off that cliff again, I'll drop you off there myself."

"Yes, Dark. I'll be good." Starr laughed like her old self again.

"I guess I better get going," Dark said.

"One more thing, Dark."

"What is it?"

Starr stared at him seriously. Her eyes burned into his. "Stop dwelling in the past."

Dark nodded and flew away. Starr watched him go, her heart beating madly in her chest. She thought for a moment.

"You know what Izumi?"

"What?"

"I'll try to live. It's because of Dark that makes my life bearable. As long as he's here, I don't care if painful feelings weigh me down."

"You're _so_ in love with him, Starr."

"I know. But he loves someone else."

"Is that why you told him to 'stop dwelling in the past?'"

Starr didn't answer but spread her wings and started to fly home. Meanwhile, Dark pondered on what Starr said to him.

"'Stop dwelling in the past?' What does she mean?" Dark asked himself.


	8. Dark's Dream

**Disclaimer: **I may not own it today, but one day I will!!

**A/N:**** This is Dark's POV…enjoy!**

**Stage 8: Dark no Yume**

Sleeping was essential for humans, but not really for me. Still, it feels good to do it once in a while. It was nice to relax and just clear your mind and let your imagination run wild as you get transported to Dream world.

I hadn't slept in a while and I was in the mood to. Daisuke was lying in his warm, soft bed, fast asleep. He was mumbling something I didn't very much understand, although I caught the words "Harada-san" and "hug". I chuckled. That boy never seems to have anything on his mind except Risa.

I stared up at the ceiling, relaxing every limb in my body. Soon, I could feel drowsiness overcoming me and my eyes were starting to close. I sighed and finally, sleep was over me.

I knew I was dreaming, but it felt very real. I was in a vast, dark, room. I felt a wave of despair wash over me, a heavy feeling of regret, pain, and longing rolled into one. But it was not mine.

I could hear someone crying. A girl? Who was it?

Suddenly, I saw a faint silver glow not too far away. That's were the crying seemed to come from. I walked toward the glow, and as I did, the regret, pain, and longing seemed to grow heavier. So heavy that I felt I wanted to cry, too.

As I neared the voice, I could hear a familiar girl's voice coming from within it.

"_What am I thinking? I must be a fool to think I'll ever have the chance………"_

I instantly knew who it was. "Starr?"

Before me, sitting down, curled up, was Starr. Her long hair was let loose and silver wings seemed to be the ones casting the glow. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She looked so beautiful………yet so………pained.

"Starr?" I knelt down in front of her, trying to look into her eyes. Starr looked up as I reached out and gently touched her arm.

"You," she said softly. "Why are you turning to me for?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Starr looked past me and I followed her gaze. My eyes grew wide and I gasped.

There was Rika, standing before me, smiling and looking as beautiful as ever. She held out her hand, as if beckoning for me to come to her.

"Dark," she said.

"Rika……" my voice almost broke. I looked over at Starr. She was still crying, but now she has a sad smile on her face.

"Go on," she said. "Leave me here. You deserve to be happy with her."

"But –" I began, but then I felt Rika touch my shoulder. I turned to her.

"Dark, just let go," she said softly.

"Let go?" I asked.

Rika sighed. "These are things you discover for yourself, Dark. Open your heart."

Before I could say anything more, Rika disappeared. I stared at the spot where she stood for a moment before turning back to Starr.

"Starr, don't cry anymore please," I said as I knelt down in front of her. I reached out to wipe her tears away, but she turned her head away, avoiding my gaze.

"Don't pity me," she said her voice breaking. "I've had nothing but pity for over a hundred years."

"Starr, I –" I started to say, but Starr suddenly looked straight into my eyes, hers filled with firmness.

"Hey, if I hadn't met you, I would have already killed myself out of the despair I feel," she said with another sad smile. "If you hadn't shown me what I would lose, I would have lost it all. So, thanks, Dark."

"Uh……your welcome?"

She chuckled. I smiled. At least I cheered her up a bit.

She reached out and brushed away some of my hair on my face. Involuntarily, I caught her hand and held it still on my face. The warmth of her hand felt good, and I felt that I didn't want to let go of her. I felt a strange feeling building up inside me, a feeling I had felt so long ago. A feeling I never thought I would be able to feel again.

What was happening to me?

Starr sighed and pulled back her hand. "You will never understand. Even _I_ don't understand."

"I might not, but some part of me doesn't want to leave you," I replied. "I've never quite met a girl like you."

"Yeah, right. As if I don't know. You loved her, right?" she asked. "Harada Rika?"

I closed my eyes for a moment. "Yes, I did."

"It's easy to see why. She's a beautiful woman. Perfect for you."

"I loved her with all my heart. But……"

"She died years ago?"

I nodded. "It wasn't easy, but somehow, I accepted it."

Starr smiled again, but it didn't reach her eyes. "All my life I've wanted to die, but one day, a voice told me to keep hanging on. It told me that one day, I'll find true happiness."

"And, did you?"

Starr didn't answer. Instead, she smiled and leaned forward until our faces were half an inch apart. Slowly, she touched her lips to mine for about a second.

Then, everything seemed to fade away, and I knew I was waking up. I wanted to prolong the dream, but waking was inevitable.

I opened my eyes, and I realized that Daisuke was awake too.

"Did you have a nice dream?" he asked.

I smiled to myself. "Maybe."


	9. Comfort

**Disclaimer: **If I owned it, this story would be in the manga. But it's not.

**A/N:****This chapter is inspired by 6cyclemind's song, "Sandalan". This chapter is dedicated to -toot- hehe...**

**Stage 9: Nagusame**

Dark flew high over the museum, letting his thoughts wander. No big steal tonight, and he was bored. He circled above the museum a few more times, trying to figure out what he should do.

"Hey, Daisuke, what time is it?" Dark asked casually.

"How should I know?" Daisuke replied. "You're the one who's in control."

"Oh, right."

As he passed by a window, Dark felt a deep sadness coming from inside. What looked like shining orbs were floating out of the window, passing by him.

Dark caught one and looked at it closely.

"A silver feather?" Dark said.

"But, doesn't that belong to…?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah…Starr."

Dark landed inside and closed his wings. He was in an empty room in an abandoned part of the museum. Well, _almost_ empty.

A large stone pedestal was in the middle of the room, which looked like it once held a statue. A big hole was cut right above it, allowing moonlight to stream through, illuminating the pedestal.

Dark approached the pedestal and he finally saw her.

Starr was standing not too far away from the pedestal. She was wearing a sleeveless, black turtleneck with a matching skirt. Her long, violet hair, as always, was tied in a ponytail.

She seemed to have not noticed the Phantom Thief. Her mind seemed to be occupied, her eyes staring into space. She was reminiscing…

_Kanina pa kitang pinagmamasdan (I've been looking at you for quite a while now)_

_Mukha mo'y di maipinta (Your face unreadable)_

_Malungkot ka nanaman (You're sad again)_

"Starr?" Dark said softly, approaching her. Starr looked at him, the sadness clear in her eyes. She closed her eyes for a second, then opened them again.

"Sorry if I disturbed your evening," she said. "I can be a real distraction to you."

"No, you're not," Dark said.

Starr smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Thanks, but I don't believe you," she said. "I've always been a burden to everyone."

"Not to me."

Starr seemed to have not heard. She was staring at the pedestal again, lost in thought. Dark wondered what she was thinking.

_Kanina pa kitang inaalok, (I've been trying to offer you,)_

_Ng kwentuhang masaya (some happy conversation)_

_Parang, sayo'y balewala (but it seems that it's nothing to you)_

"Where are we?" Dark asked suddenly.

Starr looked up at him. She gazed around the room, then she sighed.

"This was my room," she finally said.

"Your room?"

Starr gestured to the pedestal. Dark peered at it and saw a gold plague on it. Engraved on it were the words _"Star of Hope."_

"Star…of Hope?" Dark read.

Starr nodded. "My pedestal."

Now Dark understood. This had been were Starr had been kept, viewed, and appreciated. Until…she was made into a slave.

"This room used to be very beautiful," Starr continued as tears welled up her eyes and flowed down her cheeks. "Artworks lined the sides, all beautiful. But I was the main attraction. I was the Star of Hope."

It was as if they were transported back in time, to the time when the room used to be like. People examined the artworks, discussing. But almost all crowded around the centerpiece.

Dark stared at it in awe.

It was statue of a girl with huge glittering, silver wings. Sunlight streamed through the hole above her, and her outstretched arms reached for it. Her face, though carved in stone, showed kindness and peace. Dark felt a comforting warmth wash over him as he looked at her.

Why had he not known about her all these years?

Then, suddenly, they were back in their own time, in the empty room. Starr now stood near him, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I was one of the most renowned artworks. I knew in a way I was special. People can look at me and their problems would vanish. I would fill their hearts with hope, hence the name. But then –" she touched her curse mark "– This."

She continued to cry. Dark thought fast and did the only thing he could think of. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. Starr didn't protest nor pull away, rather, she sobbed into his chest.

_Sandali lang (Wait a minute)_

_Teka lang (Hold it)_

_May nakalimutan ka (You forgot something)_

_Di ba't pwede mo kong iyakan? (You can cry on me, right?)_

_Sige lang, sandal ka na (Go on, rest on me)_

_At wag mong pipigilan (And don't hold it back)_

_Iiyak mo na ang lahat sa langit (Cry it all to the heavens)_

_Iiyak mo na ang lahat sa akin (Cry it all on me)_

"It's okay, don't cry," Dark said. "Come on, you've practically cried all your life."

"Sorry," Starr said wiping her tears away. "I've always showed what a baby I am. But, I can't help but cry."

She pulled away and stared at her pedestal again. She bowed her head.

"Why me? What did I do to deserve this?" she muttered. "Why did this have to happen to me?"

"Its okay, Starr, I understand."

Starr turned to him, anger blazing in her eyes.

"No. You don't understand! Nobody will ever understand!" she shouted. "You don't know what it's like to obey all the time! Even if it means to kill somebody against your will! That's my mission, Dark! I have to kill you!"

"I know, Starr but –"

"If I don't kill you, I'll never be free! Don't you know how hard that is?! I've never killed anybody and I never will! Do I look like I've killed someone?! Do I look like a killer?!"

"No, but –"

Just then, Starr cried out in pain and clutched he right arm. Her curse mark glowed red and burned into her skin. Then, she fell to the floor and the symbol returned to its black color.

"Starr!" Dark cried. He rushed to her and held her in his arms. Starr had now quieted down and was now sobbing again, but softly.

"Too much…emotion," she murmured to herself. "Stupid curse…"

"It's okay, Starr, it's okay," Dark assured her.

"I never wanted this…pain…why did my life have to be like this?"

"Maybe because you need someone there for you. Someone to comfort you."

"Really?" Starr looked up at him. "I never thought of it that way before."

Dark smiled, growing closer and closer to her. The warm feeling started to build up in him again, like the feeling in his dream.

_Nandito lang ako maghihintay (I'm here, waiting)_

_Lagi mong tatandaan (Always remember)_

_Di ka naman nag-iisa (You're not alone)_

_Nandito lang ako makikinig sa yo (I'm just here, listening to you)_

_sa buong magdamag (all the time)_

_Sa 'kin, di ka balewala (To me, you're not nothing)_

_Sige lang, sandal ka na (Go on, rest on me)_

_At wag mong pipigilan (And don't hold it back)_

_Iiyak mo na ang lahat sa langit (Cry it all to the heavens)_

_Iiyak mo na ang lahat sa akin (Cry it all on me)_

"Don't lose hope," he whispered, stroking her hair. "You are the Star of Hope, right?"

"Well, yeah." Starr finally smiled. "It's kind of ironic – I can give hope to others, but not to myself…I won't give up. One day, I will be free!"

Dark chuckled. "Nice determination. But, you need a day off."

"A day off? Don't mean, night-off?"

"Whatever. How's about…you go out with me? You know, like a date?"

"Go out…with you?"

Starr started to blush. Was she dreaming? All this seemed very real, but then again, it could be a dream.

"Uh….." Starr turned bright red.

"You don't want to?" Dark asked. "Well, if you don't, I could just go and –"

"No! No, it's no that!" Starr said quickly. "Yes, I'll go out with you, Dark. Maybe I could use a night-off."

Dark smiled. "Then, let's go."


	10. Freedom For a While

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, this story would be in the manga. But it's not.**

**A/N:****Once again, I dedicate this chapter to –toot– Oh, and it's my birthday too! Yay! **

**Stage 10: Jiyuu – Shikibaraku daka  
**

Starr had never flown so high before. She and Dark soared above the clouds, diving and swooping. For the first time in over a hundred years, Starr laughed with pure joy.

_This actually feels……fun! _Starr thought with the first true smile she had in years.

She had flown many times before, but during those times, Starr had felt heavy with sadness or regret. Now, Starr felt different.

A different sensation altogether!

And……it felt amazing!

Dark cast occasional glances at Starr, and maybe once or twice, he smiled warmly at her.

After sometime, they landed on a hill overlooking the sea. The moon was bright and the stars shone like diamonds across the sky.

"This is the best night of my life!" Starr sighed sitting on the grass. "When we were flying, I felt that I could do anything!"

"It seems like you had a brief taste of freedom," Dark remarked sitting beside her.

"Freedom?" Starr repeated. "I felt freedom?" Wow, I never knew it would feel this……good. I want to cherish the moment forever."

Starr leaned back, letting her bright silver wings spread out behind her. The wings shimmered even more, as if they were absorbing the moonlight. Her violet, ponytailed hair blew in the gentle sea breeze. As Dark gazed at her, something stirred within him.

_Had she always been this beautiful? _Dark thought. One thing intrigued him though.

"Don't you ever wear your hair down?" he asked. Starr stared at him, surprised at the question. She slowly stood up, turning red.

"My……my hair?" she stammered. "Why? What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, it's just……I've always seen you wearing it in a ponytail. Just this once, can you at least let it loose?"

Starr ran her hand over her hair. "It's messy. You'll think I'm a witch."

"I still want to see. Just for tonight."

"Well……" Starr thought for a minute. "All right. But you pull it loose, because I won't."

Starr thought that Dark wouldn't dare. She was wrong. Instead, Dark stood up and stepped closer to her until they were face to face. Having him so close to her made Starr's heart beat faster. She turned redder.

Dark looked deep into her eyes, holding their gaze. He reached behind her and slowly pulled her hair loose. Starr gasped and stepped back. Her long hair blew in the wind, framing her face perfectly.

It wasn't messy at all! It was sleek and shiny, rippling in the breeze.

_She looks……like an angel, _Dark thought. Starr didn't seem to agree.

"See? It's all messy," she said, running her hand through her hair, trying to gather it all again.

Dark stepped closer to her again and caught the hand that was on her hair. Starr froze. Those piercing violet eyes were starting to make her melt……

"Don't fix it," Dark said softly. "That looks so much better on you. You look much more beautiful."

"Beautiful?" Starr murmured. "No, I'm not. I'm not even close to pretty, but beautiful? Not happening."

"Who says so?"

"Krad. He told me that I'm so ugly, I'll manage to break a mirror one hundred miles away."

Dark frowned. "He has bad eyesight. You _are_ beautiful. I swear upon my soul you are."

Starr blushed. "T-thanks, Dark. Thanks for taking me out tonight. I'll remember it forever."

Dark didn't reply, but stared at her for a moment before pulling her close to him. Starr was surprised, but eventually understood. But before she could react, Dark leaned down and claimed her lips with his, kissing her softly. On impulse alone, Starr reached up with her right hand and laid it on Dark's cheek.

Her first kiss – ever!

Dark slowly broke away and was shocked to see tears in her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry!" he said quickly. "I didn't want to hurt you, I just –"

"You didn't do anything wrong," Starr said softly with a sweet smile. "I'm just…happy. Thank you for everything, Dark. Thanks for tonight."

"Too bad it has to end. Well, I better go."

"Yeah. I'll see you."

"Bye…Starr." Dark smiled at her then spread his wings. Starr watched as he rose up and flew away.

When Dark had gone, Starr sighed.

"If only he knew what I feel for him," she said to herself. "I would be truly happy. I would be…free."

She looked up at the star-flecked sky and passed her wish among the stars. Then, she spread her wings and few away.


	11. Meeting Old Friends

Disclaimer: Still not owning……

**Disclaimer: **If I owned it, this story would be in the manga. But it's not.

**A/N: ****Kisses everyone! I'm sad to say that we're almost to the end of the story, but no worries! I'm thinking of putting up my Dnangel AU. Please say if you guys want it up! Arigato! **

**Stage 11: Shuukai Toshi totta Tomodachi**

Weeks later, Starr was called to her "room." And who else would call her but the person she loathed the most – Krad.

She stood before her pedestal. On the pedestal stood Krad. Starr felt her hate and rage well up inside her, but she tried to stay calm. She already knew what was going to happen.

"You have failed – again," Krad said. His gold eyes flashed – a warning sign.

"Forgive me, Krad-sama," Starr said with a slight sneer. Her hatred burned in her tone.

"You know that I can't tolerate failures," Krad said. "Failures such as you. Let me teach you a lesson so you won't fail me again!"

Krad raised his hand, channeling his energy. Starr felt invisible cold hands grab her neck and lift her up a few inches below the ground. She struggled in panic, her breath coming out in gasps. She felt the hands grip tighter.

"No, please, Krad!" she choked.

"You've been in this situation many times," Krad said coldly. "Get used to it!"

Krad moved his hand to the right, and Starr was thrown into the wall to the right. A sick sound of a bone breaking was heard as she hit the wall hard. Krad moved his hand to the left and Starr was thrown to the left wall. Another sound of a bone breaking was heard and Starr screamed in pain. Krad continued this torture a few more times until Starr resembled a very battered rag doll. When he was satisfied, Krad let go of Starr. She fell to the floor, coughing, gasping for breath and moaning in pain.

"I…hate…you," she spat glaring up at Krad.

Krad smiled and his eyes glinted. "I know." He walked over to her and yanked her up by her hair. Starr cried out in pain again.

"If you don't want to get hurt again," Krad said, "you'll fulfill your mission. Understand?"

"Yes…Krad-sama……" Starr said weakly.

Krad let go of her hair and flew off, leaving the Star of Hope crying on the hard, stone-cold floor.

Daisuke was walking home with a bag of art supplies in his arms. The line in the shop had been so long, the sun had already set by the time he left. His mom was going to throw a fit.

"You did a good thing for Starr-san," Daisuke suddenly said to Dark.

"It was nothing," Dark said shrugging. "I just did it to make her feel better."

Daisuke could feel that there was something untrue about that response.

"Still, you really cheered her up."

"Yeah, I can't wait to see her happy face next time."

Meanwhile, Starr was flying home. It was proving to be very difficult because other than the bruises and wounds all over her body, Starr was growing weaker and weaker. Her right arm hurt very badly, her wings were rumpled and her left wing seemed to spread fire through her shoulders.

"Starr, can you still hold on?" Izumi asked worriedly.

"Y-yeah," Starr said weakly. Then, she felt a sharp, stabbing pain in her left wing. She winced in pain. "Ahh!"

"Starr!"

"I'm okay." Starr struggled to stay in the air but her strength was giving way. She can't last long.

"Starr……?"

Starr closed her eyes as her last bit of strength left her.

"Izumi………I'm………sorry………"

Starr's wings dropped limp and she started to pummel to the ground, right at the place where Daisuke was walking by!

"Hey, what's that?" Daisuke wondered. He saw something silver glinting on the figure's back. "Hey isn't that –?"

"STARR!" Dark shouted.

Starr was slowly losing conciousness. Izumi tried to switch them, but she knew that only Starr knew how to fly.

Starr's vision was almost black when she felt someone catch her, pulling her close to a warm, familiar body. She tried to look up to see who it was but at that moment, she blacked out.

Dark looked down at the purple-haired girl in his arms. Every inch of her skin was practically covered in bruises and wounds. Her wings had grown dull and the left one was bent out of shape grotesquely. Her right arm was also bent out of shape.

"Starr……" Dark said softly.

"What happened to her?!" Dark asked.

Dark cursed Krad under his breath. "That devil, Krad……he almost killed her!"

"She disobeyed him again. He's so cruel."

"We have to bring her home, Daisuke. She's so badly hurt that I'm surprised she's still alive."

"Mom can help. Let's go."

Few minutes later, Dark landed of the roof of the Niwa house. Starr was still unconscious.

"Emiko!" Dark called.

"Dark? Is that you?" Emiko's head popped out from below. "Who is that you're carrying?"

"It's a friend. She's hurt!"

"Well, bring her in!"

Dark flew down and laid Starr on the couch. Then, he and Daisuke switched. Emiko and Daiki came in.

"So, who's your friend there, Dai-chan?" Emiko asked.

"Why, it's Starr-chan!" Daiki exclaimed. The two stared at him in surprise.

"You know her?!"

"Of course I know her; we were good friends back when I was a Phantom Thief!"

Daisuke stared at Dark. "I thought you've never met her before!"

"I haven't! I never even knew she actually existed!"

"Dark has never met her," Daiki elaborated. "He does not always see what I see or know what I know."

"Oh, so that explains it," Emiko said thoughtfully.

She bent down over Starr and started to feel her body, checking for anything that's broken. Starr winced when Emiko felt her right arm. She moaned in pain when Emiko felt her left wing.

"Her right arm and left wing are badly broken," Emiko reported. "Her right wing is sprained. Other than that, she has only minor injuries. Due to her abilities, she seems to be healing rather quickly, but let's not take any chances. TOWA-CHAN!"

Towa appeared at the doorway, smiling brightly.

"Yes, Emiko-san?" she asked. She glanced at the limp body on the sofa. "Oh, it's Starr-san!"

"You know her?" Daisuke asked.

"Of course! Starr-san is famous in our world! She's known to be very kind and for always giving hope to others. She is the Starr of Hope after all!"

_Kinda makes me wonder why Dark never heard of her, _Daisuke thought.

Towa and Emiko began to treat Starr's injuries. After a while, Starr began to stir. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Uhh….uh? W-where am I?" Starr asked. "Daisuke? Is that you?"

"Starr-san! You're finally awake!" Daisuke said.

"Where am I?" Starr asked again. She moved her right arm, which was now in a secure sling. She winced.

"You're here at my house," Daisuke said. "Dark saved you from falling out of the sky."

"Oh, yeah, now I remember. Starr looked around the room. "You must be Niwa Emiko. Miyuki had told me so much about your family."

"Pleased to meet you, Starr-san!" Emiko said brightly. Starr smiled.

Then, she noticed Towa. "Towa-chan! It's been so long!"

"Aw, Starr-chan! I've missed you!" Towa said happily.

"I've missed you too!"

"Aw, Starr-san!" Towa gave Starr a light hug.

Then, Starr's eyes landed on Daiki.

"And how could I forget the former Phantom Thief, Niwa Daiki?"

Daiki grinned. "You never change, Starr-chan."

Starr smiled again. "You too, Daiki-san."

Starr tried to get up from the couch. She felt a searing pain in her arm and wings. Starr cried out in pain and sat down again.

"You're still in pretty bad shape," Emiko said. "You won't be able to fly for a while."

"I'll be fine in the morning," Starr said as she absorbed her wings into her body.

Then, she and Izumi switched.

"I've called your parents already," Daisuke said. "They understood the situation and said you can sleep over tonight. They don't want to risk you getting injured further."

"That's good, I guess," Izumi said. "Sorry for the trouble."

"No trouble at all!" Emiko said cheerfully. "We don't have a guest room, so you can sleep in Daisuke's room. He has a sleeping bag there that's very comfortable. I hope that's okay."

"It'll be fine, Mrs. Niwa," Izumi said. "Thank you very much."

Later that night, while Izumi and Daisuke slept, Starr and Dark were talking to each other.

"Are you okay?" Dark asked.

"Yeah, I feel much better now," Starr said. "Thanks for saving me, Dark."

"I'll, never forgive him for doing that to you."

"It's nothing, Dark. I'm used to pain. It's necessary to feel pain to know that you're alive."

"It will end soon, Starr. I promise. I'll set you free."

Starr smiled. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Dark. Well, good night."

Starr fell asleep. Dark just looked at her, his eyes memorizing her face. He smiled.

_She looks so beautiful, even when she's asleep, _he thought.


	12. Starr's Goodbye

**Disclaimer:**I'll ask for it on my birthday. Next year.

**A/N:** I'm very sad to inform everyone that the end is very near……

**Stage 12: Starr no Sayonara**

"Daisuke!" Izumi called as Daisuke began to walk home after school.

"Oh, Izumi-san, what is it?" Daisuke asked. "You know you shouldn't be moving around too much."

"I'm not injured anymore!" Izumi sighed waving her once-broken arm in front of Daisuke's face. "I already told you, Starr's been okay for over two weeks already! Anyway, let's get to the point. I'm not agreeing to this, but it was her choice anyways."

"Her choice?"

"Starr wants to talk to you later at the Fountain Plaza. Well, not actually you. She wants to talk to Dark. Later at midnight."

"But why?"

Izumi shrugged. "No idea. She won't tell me. Well, I need to go. See you later Daisuke!"

Izumi ran off towards the entrance. Daisuke thought for a minute.

_What could Starr-san want to tell Dark? _He thought.

**Dark's POV……**

Since that day I met her, I've been feeling more and more…… fond of…… her. It's strange really. How can I be friends with my enemy? She is Krad's slave, an artifact whose purpose in life is to erase me from the face of the earth.

No, I soon realized. She's not an enemy. She didn't choose her life. She didn't want to be what she had become. She is a slave and she gets no respect whatsoever from that demon.

A slave that has no hope of escape.

_Hope._

That is a word that Starr had once bore proudly in her name. But now, after a hundred years of torture and abuse, "hope" seems to have faded from her vocabulary and her life. She is forever bound to Krad until she kills me.

I want her to be free. Free to be who she really is. With no regrets, no sadness, no pain.

Every time I see her, she would smile at me. But I know better.

Her smiles never reach her eyes. Her soul.

Her eyes would be always filled with troubled feelings, feelings she can never talk about openly. And there seems to be always a struggle deep within her soul, like she wants to tell me something, but at the same time doesn't.

Now, a warm feeling spreads through my soul every time I'm with her. I look at her and I would want to hug her close to me, whisper to her that would never leave her and that she had nothing to fear. I wanted to caress her face, feeling her soft, silk skin under my fingers and wipe those tears away. I wanted to stroke her hair, breathing in her sweet scent. That kiss I gave her weeks ago seemed to linger in my mind, screaming for more.

But I couldn't. Something always stops me from doing what I wanted.

Why?

**Starr's POV……**

I waited, leaning over the railing, looking up at the infinite darkness of the black sky. The stars shone brightly as if they were calling me to join them.

I raised my hand, peering at the stars through it. I wanted to lose myself to the light and fly to heaven. In heaven, there were no demons like Krad, there was no such thing as sadness or pain.

Strangely, I felt so cold. I was wearing a blouse with long sleeves, but the wind pierced me, icing my whole body. I felt like I was empty. Like there was something missing.

I heard a faint rustle of wings and I turned. Dark stood before me, looking as handsome as ever. I cursed myself. Why did he have to be so irresistible? Why did I have to fall in love with him?

I loved him so…… absolutely……that it hurt to think about what may happen if he died. I'll probably end up killing myself.

"You came," I said softly.

"You wanted to talk to me?" he asked.

I walked closer to him, my heart shattering with every step that I took. Soon, my tears could no longer be contained. They flowed down my cheeks, searing my face.

"I…I wanted……" I choked. "I wanted to say……goodbye."

Dark's face was twisted in shock.

"G-goodbye?! But why?" he asked.

I smiled at him sadly. "The end is near, Dark. I'm sure you can feel it. At that night, I will be gone."

"Where will you go?"

I glanced up at the sky. "It turns out my soul is needed to set me free. I have to sacrifice my soul to Krad and in return, he'll free me."

My tears had already blinded me. I tried to look into his eyes but all I could see was a blur.

I felt his hand grip my shoulder and his other hand beneath my chin.

"It's a lie," he said. "That can't be the way. It's unfair and cruel."

I felt him wipe some of my tears away. I gazed at his face and his eyes locked with mine.

"What other choice do I have?" I asked. "I would never kill you, Dark, even if Krad breaks every bone in my body."

Dark's eyes flashed. "So there's no other way. I……I don't want you to go. You've already meant so much to me."

"I won't forget you, Dark. You already gave me so much. You kept me alive, catching me whenever I fell. I'm thankful for that. I'm thankful for everything you've done for me."

**Dark's POV……**

I searched her face as the news sunk in. She was giving up her life, just to be free. So she would never have to kill me. She was giving up her life……for me.

My tears built up in my chest, but I forced them back. I finally understood now what was happening to me. But I couldn't tell her. The words stayed in my throat.

So I did the only thing I could do at that moment. I pulled her close to me, pressing her body close to mine, hugging her with all my heart and soul. I ran my fingers through her smooth violet hair. Starr looked up at me, her hands on my chest, her tears disappearing. I gently stroked her face.

"Thank you," she whispered to me resting her head on my chest. "For everything."

I still held her close to me, not wanting to let go, even for a second.

"I've never met any girl like you," I whispered. "You're the most beautiful woman in the world."

She shook her head then smiled.

"Do you remember that kiss weeks ago?" she said softly. "I'll never forget it, Dark. It was my first. And will be my last. Thanks for that too."

Once again, I place my hand under her chin. Our eyes locked again.

"It doesn't have to be the last," I said softly.

She opened her mouth to protest, but I didn't give her the chance to speak. I tilted her chin up and claimed her lips with mine, kissing her gently. She stood still like a statue for a minute, and then began to kiss me back. I felt her hand on my face, and I welcomed the warmth of it. Fire began to spread deep inside me, but it didn't burn me. It soothed me, calmed me.

This was her way of saying goodbye.

But I never want to say goodbye.

I wanted to stay with her forever.


	13. Final Act

**Disclaimer:**I would really like to own it! Is it up on eBay?

**A/N:** Okay guys, since the story's almost going to end, I'm having a poll if anyone wants to see my AU story of Dnangel. Vote guys! Yes or No?

Oh, and this is my version of the Final Stage of Dnangel!

**Final Stage (Part One): Saigo no Okonai**

"_Tonight is the final night, my dear Starr."  
"I have made my choice, Krad. I will never fulfill my mission!"_

"_You are stupid as always. You'd rather die than do a simple act like killing!"_

_She glared at him. "You promised to set me free if I gave you my soul."_

"_Oh, right. There has been a change of plans, Starr. It seems that your soul is not enough to free you. I'll need your source of power too."_

_Her eyes grew wide. She finally understood._

_So, it was a lie, just like Dark said, she thought. He just wants to take my powers to make himself stronger! Well, I'm not stupid!_

"_Well, my dear Starr? Do you want to die for freedom or just get your hands a little dirty?"_

"_Never."_

_Krad could see that she had not been fooled by his false promise to set her free. So, she wasn't really naïve after all. _

"_Okay, so I don't know how to set you free either. So, just get on with it and kill him."_

"_No matter what you say, I'll never do it!"_

"_If you don't want to do it, let me do it for you. Just give you're the source of all your power."_

"_You wouldn't dare use it against him!"_

"_Oh, but I do. And I would."_

"_I'll never give it you!"_

"_I won't force the decision now. You still have ten more hours to think it over. Tonight, choose."_

And so, as the night washed over the city, history was repeating itself. The water levels were dropping; the wind was growing stronger and earthquakes were wrecking the city.

What's worse is that all the artworks were awakening, reacting to the magic in the air.

In the now-destroyed Fountain Plaza, Riku and Risa had caught up with Dark.

"Dark-san," Risa said. "W-where are you going to go now?"

"To end it all," Dark replied.

Riku stepped forward.

"Are you Daisuke or Dark?" she asked. Dark looked at her.

"In some way, both," he said. "He is himself and I am myself. But I don't have time to explain right now."

Suddenly, they heard a faint rustle of wings behind them.

"You need to be careful," a voice said.

They turned and saw Starr standing behind them. She was wearing a long white dress with gold ribbons tied all around her body. Two seemed to be tied tightly around her wrists. Her long hair was let loose and her silver wings shone in the moonlight. This was what she looked like as an artifact. She looked so beautiful, and yet there was a trace of sadness in her eyes. Her curse symbol was glowing red faintly.

"Starr……?" Dark said. He couldn't believe that this was the Starr he had come to know. She looked better in her dress than any other type of clothing she had worn.

"Hey, I've seen you before!" Risa cried. "You were with Dark-san when he was stealing the Horn of Neptune!"

Starr nodded then smiled. "You are Harada Risa, are you not? And that must be your twin sister, Riku. My name is Starr; Guardian of the Hikari Artworks."

"How did you know our names?" Riku asked.

"I have heard about you two from my Tamer – Izumi."

"I-Izumi-san?!" Risa said in disbelief.

Starr nodded again. Then, she turned to Dark.

"Dark, this is the final night and you must stop him. But be careful, He's gotten stronger."

"I'll fight him till the end," Dark promised.

"You were right; he was lying about setting me free. I want to help you, Dark. I know how to stop him. You need to –?"

Starr winced in pain as her curse symbol glowed red. The fire burned into her skin, searing her. She clutched her arm and stared at Dark sadly.

"He's calling me," she said softly. "I must go."

With that, Starr spread her wings and flew away. The ribbons bound to her wrists stretched in front of her, like a golden path to the Central Art Museum. She flew fast this time, disappearing in seconds after she took off.

When she was gone, Dark turned to the twins.

"I need to get going too," he said as he spread his sleek black wings. He flew off.

_I'm going to end it all, Starr, _he thought. _You will be free, I promise._

Starr landed through the window. Krad stood before her, smiling evilly.

"I'm here, Krad-sama," she said.

"Have you made your decision?"

"Yes." Starr glared at him, hate filling every nerve in her body. "I will never kill him."

"Ah, then give me the source of all your power."

"Never."

Krad's eyes flashed as he raised his hand. Starr felt the cold hands wrap around her neck once again, lifting her off the ground. But she was no longer afraid.

"Kill me, if you wish," she said. "But I will not shed blood on your behalf."

"As you wish, my dear Starr," Krad said.

Starr felt fire burn through her, an excruciating pain that spread throughout her body. It was unlike any pain she had ever felt. She thrashed in the air, trying not to cry out.

Krad smiled as he watched her suffer. He'll make her death nice and slow so he could savor it and crush her when he was satisfied.

Suddenly, the window exploded, which distracted Krad. He dropped his hand, and Starr fell to the floor, still wincing in pain.

Dark flew in, anger filling his eyes.

"Ah, you have arrived, Dark Mousy," Krad said.

"D-Dark……" Starr said weakly. "Don't fight him……he's too strong……"

"I won't let him spread his evil upon the world," Dark said as he took out his feather.

"You will be finished," Krad said.

The two began to fight, sending out explosions and sparks everywhere. As they fought, Starr looked on helplessly, not knowing what to do. She couldn't kill Dark and she couldn't kill Krad either. Her binding to him prevented that.

Then it struck her. Starr laid a hand over her heart.

_Yes, it's the only way, _she thought. _The power might have grown weak over the years, but maybe it's enough to help him._

Krad sent out a blast that threw Dark to the wall. Starr saw that Dark was getting weaker by the minute and was covered in cuts and bruises. Starr saw Krad about to throw another energy blast at Dark. She rushed to him in blinding speed and deflected the energy ball using her telekinesis.

"What the –?" Krad yelped. Starr ignored him. She turned to Dark.

"Starr what……?" Dark started to say. He saw what Starr had in her hand. It was a glowing, little diamond-like star that was floating a few centimeters on her palm.

"Don't move," Starr murmured.

The star glowed and Dark felt his strength returning. His injuries vanished. Then, he felt his power increasing, doubling. Dark felt stronger than before.

The star stopped glowing. Starr pushed the star into her chest, too weak with what she had done. She fell against Dark and he held her in his arms.

"Starr!" Dark cried.

"I'm okay," she said weakly with a smile. "Don't worry about me. Just let me rest for a bit."

"What did you do? What was that star for?"

"That star was……my heart."

"Your heart?!"

Starr nodded. "My heart is the source of all my power. It contains pure energy which I can convert into any form of power I wish. And……I gave almost all of it to you."

"You didn't have to –"

Suddenly, Krad sent out another energy blast at them. Dark quickly picked Starr up in his arms and flew away from the blast before it hit them.

"Thanks, Starr," Dark said as he rested her against another wall.

He and Krad started to fight again. But because Starr's heart had weakened over the years, the power soon began to give out. Soon, Krad caught Dark off-guard. He released a handful of feathers and pinned Dark to the wall.

"No escape now, Dark Mousy," he said as he prepared another energy blast.

"NO!" Starr screamed.

Krad threw the energy ball. Dark closed his eyes, ready for the impact.

But it never came.

Instead, he heard a voice scream in pain.

"AHHHHHHH!!"

Horror washed over Dark when he realized who it was. He opened his eyes and gasped.

"STARR!!"


	14. Goodbye

**Disclaimer:**Obviously, I don't own it.

**A/N:** Ah, my dear readers, the story is now about to come to an end!

**Final Stage (Part Two): Sayonara**

Dark opened his eyes just in time to see Starr fully receiving the blast without hesitation. With no more power to defend herself, Starr had done the only thing she could do. She had flown up with difficulty and had shielded Dark with her wings and body.

Starr's wings crumpled and she stared to pummel to the ground.

"Starr!" Dark shouted.

A surge of adrenaline washed through him and he broke free of Krad's feathers. Dark dived down with lightning speed and caught Starr in his arms before she hit the ground.

"Damn it!" Krad shouted.

He threw another energy blast but Dark dodged it and sent out his own energy blast at Krad. It hit him at full force and he was thrown forcefully against the wall. The white angel slumped down, unconscious.

Dark looked down at the girl in his arms.

"Starr……" he whispered.

The silver-winged girl's breathing was shallow, coming out in difficult gasps. It was as if every breath would be her last. Dark forced his tears back. He didn't want it to be true, but it was.

Krad's blast was fatal.

Starr was……dying.

"Dark……?" Starr looked up at him, a smile on her lips. "Dark……you're safe."

"Starr, you saved me," Dark managed to choke out. "But……why? You should've just flown away."

Their eyes locked. Starr's gaze burned into his. She took a deep breath before answering.

"Dark…………I did it because…………I………I love you."

Dark felt like he was hit by a bolt of electricity. He understood everything. All this time, she had loved him and had kept it secret. She endured all the torture Krad had put her through because she had irrevocably loved him with all her heart. Even when she knew he had loved someone else, she didn't stop him.

"Is……is that why you never……?" Dark began to say.

"I told you before, I never wanted to kill anyone." She smiled weakly. She was so close now. "Especially you."

**Dark's POV………**

Now, it was my turn to cry. It was the first time I ever really cried, which I realized that I wasn't afraid to show how I really felt. They say that a man is a true man if he had the strength to even shed one tear. Is that what I was now? But why did I feel so weak?

"I'm so stupid, Starr. It's my fault that Krad put you through so much pain. I should have known and protected you."

I bowed my head and my tears flowed down my face, dripping unto Starr's dress. Suddenly, I felt Starr's gentle hand on my face, wiping my tears away. My eyes met hers, and I saw her sincerity. She really did love me.

She was smiling at me, trying to hold on as long as she could, but even she knew that her strength was giving out.

It pained me more to see her slipping away from me.

"It was never your fault," she said softly. "It was my choice whether to kill you or not. And I never wanted to."

I hugged her close to me, taking in her sweet scent.

"I've always wanted to tell you," I whispered, "that I………love you, too."

Her eyes grew wide in disbelief. "You……you...love me?"

"Truly, I do." I caressed her face, her skin smooth like silk beneath my fingers.

"But…...I thought you loved Harada Rika……"

I shook my head. "Yes, I _did_ love her, Starr. But I believe that we always get a second chance. You told me to stop dwelling in the past. So I did. And I found you waiting for me in the future."

For the last time, she smiled. This time, it was a smile that spread throughout her whole being. She was like an angel. No, she _was_ an angel. My angel.

"Dark……don't cry anymore," she said, her voice growing faint, her breathing getting more and more difficult. "The last thing I want to see is your smiling face. I want to see you happy."

I tried to stop my tears as I held her closer to me. I gently ran my fingers through her hair as I bent down and kissed her one last time.

I poured out my heart and soul into the kiss, pressing her closer to me. I spread my wings out and wrapped them around us, like a warm black shawl. I could feel her hand on my chest and her other hand still on my cheek.

She slowly broke away and looked at me, her heart in her bright purple eyes.

"Thank you, Dark, "she said, her voice growing fainter and fainter. "Thank you……for everything. And………goodbye."

With those words, she closed her eyes and her hand dropped from my face, falling limply across her abdomen as her last breath escaped her lips.

Tears welled up in my eyes again as I hugged her tightly as I felt one last tear fall from her eyes.


	15. Rebirth

**Disclaimer:**One day, Dnangel will be mine!!

**Final Stage (Part Three): Yomigaeru**

Dark held the lifeless body of the silver-winged girl in his arms, tears still flowing down his face. He would gladly give up his soul, if only he could bring her back. He now realized he had loved her even more than anyone could comprehend.

"Starr……" he whispered. "I'm……I'm so sorry."

At that moment, Krad stirred and regained conciousness. He saw Dark distracted and he saw that his slave was dead. He didn't care anyway if everybody were dead. Starr being dead wouldn't make a difference to him. He could still kill Dark. Krad smiled and took out his feather.

Dark glanced at his other half.

"Go ahead," he said. _At least we'll be together._

"Fine," Krad said coldly. Dark nodded once and hugged Starr to him.

He had made his choice. Without Starr, life was meaningless.

Krad sent out another one of his fatal blasts. Dark closed his eyes, ready to embrace the pain that would end his life, but suddenly, a bright light burst from Starr's body, acting like a shield that nullified the blast.

"What the –?!" Krad yelped covering his eyes as the light grew brighter.

"What's happening?!" Dark wondered as he too, shielded his eyes.

Starr's body glowed brighter and brighter, until she was engulfed in the blinding light. Her curse symbol glowed bright blue and broke up into tiny particles and disappeared. Her wings were restored and the ribbons tied all around her broke and disappeared too. The light dimmed a little and Dark could see welts on her wrists where the ribbons had tightly wound around them. Then, the light faded. Dark gasped as Starr began to breathe again!

"Starr?" Dark said softly. Starr's eyes fluttered open.

"Uh………? D-Dark?" Starr said weakly. "But……..but wasn't I………?"

"You were. But something brought you back, and look……Starr, you're free."

"Free?" Starr looked at her hands. The welts stung but she didn't care. She looked at her arm. No more curse mark! She really was free! And alive! "I am free! After all these years, I'm free!"

Just then, Krad threw his feather at them. But Starr sensed it and deflected the feather. Now that she was free, she had no more limitations. She could do anything she wanted!

"I'm not under you anymore, Krad!" Starr declared. "After all these years of putting up with your tortures and torment, making me obey your every word, I'll finally have my revenge!"

"Should've treated her right, Krad,"" Dark smirked.

"I'll kill you both!" Krad shouted.

Starr and Dark traded smiles.

"Let end this, once and for all," Starr said. Dark nodded.

Then, they spread their wings and lunged at Krad.

**A/N: ****Wait! The story's not over yet!**


	16. Epilogue: Years Later

**Disclaimer:**One day, Dnangel will be mine!!

**Epilogue: Nen Nochi no………**

"Mio! Miyagi! Hayaku ne!" Ishiya Izumi called. "It's nearly seven p.m.!"

"Hai, Okaa-san!" Mio called back.

"Coming!" Miyagi said.

Izumi waited downstairs with her husband, Ishiya Kyousuke. She had met Kyousuke in college and were married a year after Daisuke and Riku. Oh, and it had been twenty years since the Final Stage (yes, they're old).

Finally, Mio and Miyagi, her ten-year-old twin children, ran downstairs to their parents. Miyagi was born first, making him Mio's older brother. They both had shades of their mother's blue hair (Mio's was light, Miyagi's was dark) and they had inherited their father's black eyes.

Kyousuke sighed. "Honestly, what took you both so long? Daisuke and Riku would think we weren't coming."

"Sorry, Otou-san," Miyagi apologized. He smirked at his twin sister. "It was Mio's fault."

"What?!" Mio cried. "You were the one who took a long time dressing up!"

"No, that was you looking at yourself in the mirror!"

"I have long hair!"

"Shoulder-length isn't long hair!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"YAMERU!" Kyousuke shouted. Miyagi and Mio stopped arguing. "You're giving your mother a headache!"

"Sorry, Okaa-san," the twins apologized.

Izumi smiled. "It's all right. But we better hurry if we don't want to be late."

"Are Risa and Satoshi coming?" Kyousuke asked.

"They said they would," Izumi replied. "With baby Miriko."

"Yay!" Mio cheered. "It's been a while since we've seen her! I bet's she can walk already!"

"Mio, she's only eight months," Miyagi sighed.

As Kyousuke and the twins climbed into their car, Izumi glanced up at the star-flecked sky. Two stars were shining brightly side by side, one bigger than the other. Izumi smiled.

"Okaa-san! Come on!" Miyagi called. Izumi snapped back to reality.

"Coming!" Izumi called back.

Before she climbed into their car, Izumi rolled up her sleeve. She smiled again.

Her curse symbol was missing.

**THE END!**

**BUT WAIT! WHAT IF I WAS REALLY EVIL? **

**YES! ALTERNATE ENDING FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	17. Alternate Ending

**Disclaimer:**Dnangel will perhaps never be mine.

**A/N:** Hehehe………I can be really evil sometimes!

**Alternate Ending:**

Dark held Starr in his arms, tears welling up in his eyes. Starr was dying.

"Starr……you saved me," Dark choked out. "But………why?"

Starr stared at him sadly.

"Because………because………I love you."

Dark eyes widened with grief as the artifact's last breath escaped her lips and lay still, never to wake ever again.

Dark hugged her close, letting his tears flow freely down his face.

"Starr………I'm so sorry. I………I loved you too," he sobbed. He hoped that Starr had heard him, but the Star of Hope was already dead.

Dark gazed into her face as he reached for her wings………

A few minutes later, Krad stirred and woke up. He smelled blood. Lots of blood.

He looked around and gasped.

Dark lay beside Starr's body, blood pooling out of his chest, right where his heart was.

Buried deep in his chest was a metal silver feather.

**A/N: Okay people, this is officaially the end of this story! Vote please if you guys want me to put up my Dnanngel AU fanfic! Arigato to everyone who has read and reviewed! THANK YOU ALL!**


	18. NOTICE

Hello everyone, long time no see :)

I'm just here to say that this story is going to be completely rewritten, not in this account, but in my new account, called MoonAngelDancer. It's been so long since I published this story and my writing style has changed since then. I want to rewrite this because it was one of my favorites and I do believe that I didn't expand so much on the story and I want to see if I can put more to it than before. I don't know when I'll start rewriting it, because I have to rework the back stories and the plot for my two leading ladies but I will try to do it asap.

Thank you everyone for your support and I hope to see you in my new account, MoonAngelDancer :)


End file.
